Wo Ai Ni
by arashic1030
Summary: What Kagura thought was a sour sixteen turns sweet with the presence of a surprising person she never would have thought would help. Rated T just in case. Oneshot.


Ok, so this is my very first fanfic I have ever wrote, and I decided to write about Kagura and Sougo because they are one of my favorite couples! Even though it's not Kagura's birthday I wanted to write about her sixteenth birthday, as my sweet sixteen is coming up soon :D Also, English is my second language so I apologize in advance for any places that are wrong gramatically and what not. Please rate and review, and I would love any constructive criticism!

* * *

_Slam!_ Shinpachi winced at the noise and even Gintoki, who was lazily lounging on the sofa, looked up from his Jump and gave a few seconds glance toward the door before diving back into the world of his beloved Dragon Ball once again.

"Idiots, idiots, idiots!" Kagura chanted under her breath as she stomped down the stairs in obvious anger. Why didn't those idiot, good-for-nothing freaks remember? Not like she expected them to. But, still. A birthday only comes by once a year and it hurt Kagura that two of the most prominent people in her life hadn't even remembered. Feeling her annoyance and anger come up in another wave, Kagura pointed her umbrella at a garbage can in an alley and shot at it mercilessly. A few kids playing nearby looked at her in fear and ran away crying. "That's right, kids. Go back crying to your mommy", Kagura muttered. She kept on marching through the street with a stony look on her face, making everyone move out of the way to stay away from her and the aura of anger that seemed to hang above her.

Kagura was now confident to being able to move forward through the street without hitting anyone so she looked down upon the ground as she walked, a feeling of sadness and loneliness filling her as the anger slowly ebbed away. She felt a drop of tear forming in her right eye when she suddenly walked right into someone. Caught off guard, Kagura fell backwards on to the hard pavement. The anger coming back in a rush, Kagura yelled, "Watch where you're going, idiot!"

"Same goes for you, China," replied a cool, passive voice.

_No way. Not at a time like this. If I see that sadist jerk bastard when I'm pissed off like this, I'll…_Kagura pushed the hair out of her eyes as she finished her thought, and indeed, Okita Sougo stood towering over her with that typical damn look of arrogance on his stupid face.

"Can't you even help me up? Bastard!" Kagura said sharply as she slowly got back up to her feet. Sougo didn't say anything and continued to just stare at Kagura's face, which was red from a mix of embarrassment and anger. "What are you looking at! Get the hell out of my way or I'll blast you out into space!", Kagura yelled. Okita simply cocked his head to the side and said in that apathetic voice of his, "Somebody's not in a very good mood today. What is it? That time of month?" Before Kagura could yell her retort back at him, Sougo simply turned around and walked away, saying, "Cool yourself down before I have to arrest you for being a danger to civilians, would ya?"

As he walked off, he glanced back once, looking as if he wanted to say something, but gave up and continued walking away.

Kagura glared at his retreating back, and half considered attacking him, but today she was lacking the spirit she usually had when she was fighting with him. Letting a deep sigh out, she leaned against a nearby wall when something on the ground caught her eye. It was a small, black leather-bound book. She quickly grabbed it and realized it was a schedule planner. Kagura's usual mischievous grin crept back on her face as she came to the realization that the schedule planner belonged to her brown-haired rival, who had probably dropped it when Kagura bumped into him. _Who would have thought that that sadist kept such a nice planner with him,_ she thought skeptically as she opened it without hesitance. Kagura flipped through the pages and finally came to the current month._ Now let's see what he's got planned today. He's probably going to torture some girls at a *goukon or something_. However, as Kagura looked at the date, her heart skipped a beat. There, in the little space for November 3rd, were written the letters "China". Kagura shut the planner, a little dazed. It had to be a coincidence. There was no way that sadist jerk knew about her birthday. The way he had acted towards her a few minutes ago was proof of it. But why else would he have written "China" on her birthday date? Kagura, confused and her heart still beating a little fast, stashed the planner in her pocket without thinking and walked on.

* * *

"Shit", Sougo muttered as he looked around for his schedule planner. Where could he have lost it? When he bumped into China? What if she had found it and looked inside? "aw hell…", whispered the brown-haired teen as he thought about that possibility. Well, he had to get it back. No use standing around doing nothing. He was super glad the other item in his pocket had not fallen out, though. He pulled it out, balancing it on his hand. It was a small wrapped box, tied neatly with a ribbon. "Why did I even get this thing anyways? Besides, it's not like she's going to accept a gift from me. The way I acted toward her this afternoon wasn't nice either, although it's how I usually act, and…" Sougo mumbled on and on, lost in thought. He put his hands deeper in his pockets as he walked; it was getting colder as afternoon gradually turned to night.

* * *

Kagura soon realized her wanderings couldn't last longer as it was getting darker and chillier. Her skimpy china dress wasn't enough for the cool breezes that swept past her. With the schedule planner still in her pocket, she decided she would go home and keep the planner so she could use it against Sougo sometime. However, she was hesitant in going back to the yorozuya when she would have to deal with those two thoughtless bastards. And the nagging thought of Sougo kept tugging at her heart, at her irritation. _Why do I keep thinking about that sadist? I hate that guy! That's why I'm keeping his planner to use against him._ Kagura knew, though, that another part of her decision in keeping his planner was for the proof that someone had remembered and acknowledged her birthday, even though she didn't know for sure that was the case. And something about that guy made her feel weird. Like this afternoon, when their faces had been close her chest had been acting all weird. _It's nothing. I bet that bastard put some weird sadistic spell on me, _thought Kagura as she finally decided to head back home.

When Kagura arrived at the Yorozuya, she noticed that all the lights were out._ Did they not even wait for me to get home? How much worse can those two get? I really don't want to become a rotten adult like Gin-chan, _she thought as she slid the front door open and walked inside. "Gin-chan?" Kagura called out. No one answered. After a few minutes of calling and searching the small landing, Kagura came to the conclusion that no one was home.

"Damn Gin-chan, he probably went drinking or something," Kagura said sadly, a wave of loneliness coming over her. Even Sadaharu was gone, wherever he was. Did no one remember at all? How would they like it if their birthday was disregarded? Void of people and anyone watching her, Kagura slowly sank to the floor with tears freely flowing down her face. She started sobbing, and clutched the planner as if it was her only refuge. With her sobs increasing, Kagura failed to hear a knock at the front door. A few moments later, the door slid open and shut, but Kagura didn't notice.

"Oi, China. What's wrong?" said a voice belonging to a young man.

Kagura didn't believe her ears. Was she hearing right? The only person this voice belonged to was—She turned around and for the second time that day, Okita Sougo stood above her, peering down at her tear-stained face.

"What the hell are you doing here, big S," Kagura said, trying to maintain an angry voice, wiping her tears off. Despite her attitude though, she was in fact overly relieved and the weird fluttering feeling in her chest started up again.

Sougo kept silent, refusing to answer her question. Instead, he pulled Kagura up by the arm and sat her down on the sofa, and sat next to her.

"Need a Kleenex?" asked Sougo with a smirk, as he shifted his arm so that it was reclining on the back of the sofa but around Kagura.

Kagura just glared at him and proceeded to wipe off any trace of tears on her face with her dress. When she was sure she looked a little more presentable, she looked toward Sougo. She was surprised to see him looking down in deep thought. Looking down toward his hand, which was rested on his thigh, Kagura instinctively reached for it, the fluttering in her heart accelerating dramatically. The touch of Kagura's hand broke Sougo out of his reverie and he looked over to her.

Speaking softly, Sougo said, "You know, the real reason I'm here is because I wanted to give you something."

"Something?" repeated Kagura.

Slowly, Sougo pulled out the small, gift-wrapped box out of his pocket and put it in Kagura's hand which was rested on his lap.

Kagura looked at the box incredulously and back at Sougo's face. _So he DID know. The planner was right_, Kagura thought as she continued to stare into his face. Her eyes went over his delicate brown hair, slightly parted lips, and back into his eyes. Had this sadist always been this attractive? Sougo found himself staring back at Kagura as well, taking in her beautiful blue eyes and vermilion red hair. Had she always been this pretty?

Sougo brought his arm that was on the back of the chair down around Kagura and pulled her into him as he whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday".

As he finished those words, Sougo brought up Kagura's face to his with his free hand and slowly took her lips in his own. Kagura's eyes widened, but she quickly sank into the kiss, enjoying his surprisingly soft lips. The gift, now forgotten, fell on to the floor as Kagura wrapped her arms around him; a hand on his back, and the other one tangled into his soft hair. She offhandedly noted that he smelled nice, too. Kagura felt Sougo's hand on her back, pushing her closer to him, and she gladly let him do so. Kagura could feel her body getting hot as Sougo's kissing got more passionate, and she gave a shiver when she felt his tongue sneak in… "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Kagura felt Sougo jerk from shock and she felt her own heart jump with surprise as she abruptly ended the kiss and jumped off Sougo. Kagura turned around to see a livid Gintoki and Shinpachi with his jaw dropped holding a giant cake with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGURA" written on it.

"What..wait..what, what the the hell is he..you and him..what.." Gintoki spluttered.

Sougo took the chance while the two were immobilized with shock and took off toward the door, pausing a few seconds to glance back toward Kagura and give her a wink. With that final action being the last blow, Shinpachi dropped the cake while Gintoki just stared blankly toward the open door Sougo had just left through.

"Gin-chan? Shinpachi? You guys knew about my birthday?" Kagura asked.

Her voice finally bringing him back to his senses, Gintoki looked at the destroyed cake on the ground and freaked out, "Shinpachi! What the hell! The surprise birthday cake! My sugar for the day! You know how much this damn thing cost?"

Shinpachi just stood there, dazed, like the day he had found out Otsuu had a boyfriend. Kagura felt extremely relieved that the two had remembered, and genuinely appreciative that they were planning a surprise party for her. If she had been in her usual state, she would have been beating up Shinpachi for the ruined cake, and saying something along the lines of that's why he was a pachi instead of a shinichi. But right now all she could think of was the vivid feeling of Sougo's lips, and his smell, and his hair, and…Gintoki's screaming snapped her out of her dreaming. Kagura quickly picked up Sougo's present off the ground and ran to her little shelf/room and slid the door shut before the other two noticed. In the privacy of the little place, she slowly ripped off all the paper on the gift and beheld a small red box. She lifted up the lid and smiled in delight when she saw a beautiful Chinese style hair accessory with luscious colors of gold, red and black decorating it inside the box. She lifted it up and put it in her hair, giggling softly to herself. Kagura then noticed a small paper in the box as well. She picked it up, and read the words "Wo ai ni" scrawled on it. Kagura's heart soared as she read the words. Suddenly, she remembered the planner that she had forgotten to return to Sougo. Pulling it out, she flipped the pages until she arrived to today's date. Smiling a little again after seeing the word "China" written in the space for November 3rd, Kagura pulled out a pen and wrote three words into the same space. Feeling accomplished, she shut the book and decided she would go to the Shinsengumi Headquarters the next day to return the planner. She smiled at the thought of Sougo getting his own little pleasant surprise when he got his planner back and found the words "I love you" written in it.


End file.
